


your touch

by telefrosted (toyhouses)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/telefrosted
Summary: jongdae/minseokpgin which jongdae pets the kitty





	your touch

**Author's Note:**

> for EXOMonthFest but very very late of course.  
Day 19 prompt: "friends to lovers"
> 
> Also, very very short because I'm in a slump and trying to write little by little :(

"Are you sure?"

Jongdae's eyes hold a mixture of worry and excitement. Minseok watches as his Adam's apple bobs up and down.

"Yes."

"We don't have to. If you don't want to."

Jongdae's sentences come out choppy and hurried. Minseok can feel the breath from Jongdae's nostrils hitting his cupid's bow.

"Jongdae" Minseok frowns ever so slightly, straightening his back so that their faces are closer together. "I'm sure."

When Jongdae's fingers graze the tops of Minseok's fur, Minseok's breath hitches in his throat. Jongdae's touch is ever so soft on his sensitive ears; they twitch rapidly, causing Jongdae's hand to retract. But Minseok gives Jongdae a _look _before grabbing Jongdae's hands firmly and placing them back on his cat ears.

"I said I was sure."

They've known each other since they were ten, but because touching a hybrid's furry bits is an intimate thing, Jongdae never imagined that he'd have the chance.

The soft orange tabby fur on Minseok's ears seem to bristle. But soon, a low rumbling sound starts to come from the back of Minseok's neck and Jongdae blushes. It's Minseok's purring.

"Mmm" Minseok moans softly, tilting his head and pushing his ears against Jongdae's hand. "Feels good."

Jongdae lets out a shaky breath and swallows a lump in his throat as Minseok's tail slithers next to his thigh. A few of Minseok's human hair strands slip through Jongdae's fingers and Jongdae makes his way down Minseok's ears to cup his cheek.

"I never thought-" Jongdae starts to speak, but he gets choked up. 

Jongdae wonders if it'd be okay to kiss Minseok, now that they've moved on from friends to kind of boyfriends. He clears his throat to try and talk again, but Minseok speaks first.

"Wanna touch my tail?"

The coy, kittenish look Minseok gives Jongdae, peering upward through his lashes, makes Jongdae's mouth go dry and his mind go blank.

Minseok's furry tail slaps against the ground before slowly wriggling its way up Jongdae's lap.

"Just be gentle OK?"

Words are lost, but Jongdae still manages to nod.


End file.
